Finding the real you
by Dreamer1992
Summary: Addison Blake never believed in fate until her life changed after sending a tweet to James Maslow and he responded back to her. Now the two constantly direct message each but they haven't met in reality yet until her best friends surprise her with a Trip to LA for the summer and of course by fate Addie meets James and the two fall in love. but when summer ends what will happen?


_**Description: this is based on real life from Addison's Point of View. **_

_**Chapter one**_

**I stared down at my phone as the notification light blinked; the latest message I received while I was at school packing to head home for summer break. A trip to LA with my friends, a part of me eagerly wants to reply "I'm in!" but there's the other part of me that's scared doesn't want to go, knowing that it would mean the highly impossible but not completely unheard of scenario of running into the one person who gets the real me, probably more than my friends. The problem is that he's not just another average Joe; he's a famous. A part of me wants to see him but the thought of rejection made me want to forget it and stay in Texas listening to my parents banter about how successful my sisters are and I am not fulfilling their dreams of me studying to become a doctor so I could work beside my father in my grandfathers clinic. But I didn't chose to follow that career, that's not who am I or wanted to be, another one of my father protégé I wanted to study photography, I wanted to express my emotions in ways that I could possible put in words because it's the one thing that's made me happy. The only person whom I have ever had the actually confidence in admitting this to, beside's my friends was a complete stranger to me, well not exactly a stranger. I knew who he was but me, I was probably just considered another pretty faced on his tweeter page. Yet after days and hours of talking personally he's the only people who truly understand me, the mostly unlikely person who as literally over million fans, James Maslow. But the way he sounds doesn't fit the whole Celebrity description. He's sweet, sensitive and enjoys his life. The more I thought about this trip the pitied feeling of my nerves and anxiety knotted tighter. How would my parents say? No, that I can't go on the trip even though I'm an adult? Or was I just trying to find an excuse not to go for the real reason behind my fear, seeing him. My heart pounded in my chest as I tried to relax myself and prepare for the agonizing visit home and disguised disappointment covered to sound like flatter from my parents. I pulled up to the drive way where I spotted my mother right away; she wasn't hard to miss sporting a floral sundress and heels as she waved me down. As I approached the door I was greeted by a warm hug by my mom as my dad came outside and helped me with the bags. **

**As my dad handed me my last bag he gently hugged me, "Welcome home sweet pea I missed you", he said handing me my last bag. I smiled "I missed you too daddy", I replied as he and my mom went back into the kitchen to finish dinner and set the table. After the short bleak and painless conversation with my parents I departed quickly to my room, or what was left of it, I connected my laptop and cell to their chargers hoping that I would hear from him soon But as soon as I logged onto my twitter my mom called me down for dinner and much to my surprise when I got in the dining room both of my sisters were sitting with my dad. I quietly sat at the table next to my eldest sister as she sat in between me and our father telling him about how her new job at the local animal hospital was going. Before my second oldest chimed in about how much she enjoys working with children. As I sat there feeling like an outcast I was silently trying to figure out how to announce to my family that I'm going to LA my mom then cleared her throat to get my attention. "So Addison what are your plans for the summer", my mom asked as she raised her glass of white wine to her lips. **

**I took a deep breath as my heart raced increase as I thought this would a good a time as any to tell them now "well about that... Mackenzie and Kendra-" I started to say before my sister (insert name) practically screamed "and he proposed!" **

**The table was silent as she flaunted her engagement ring. I sighed and sat back listening to my sister brag about her ring and her fiancé Robert who thinks he's a great actor when the only movie he was actually in was a minor role with one line. So as Christina talked about the engagement and wedding plans I quietly got up and went up to my room not that anyone would notice I was gone. Up in my room I went back to my message from Kendra and I was tempted to reply yes only because with her and Mackenzie I wouldn't feel ignored and forgotten. But before I could reply there was a knock on my door. My mom walked in. "I thought I would find you up here", she said calmly and sat on my bed next to me. I looked down at my phone just trying to think how I should mention LA. "Kaylee and Mackenzie invited me to their family condo in LA for the summer", I replied casually.** **I could perfectly picture my mother on the computer looking up on the internet LA's crime rate and all the local hospitals and. Police stations, fire stations and hospitals. "I can't say that I agree to this only because their won't be any adult supervision", my mother said once again treating me like a child even though I'm 18. But being the youngest child everyone treated me like a helpless baby. In school I did get amazing grades but somehow that never impressed my parent's even though I was placed in advanced classes which were ten times harder and busted my butt off to get good grades but as usual my oldest sister took that from me when she got her bachelor's degree in veterinary in her last year of college. I'm tired of being treated like a baby so I decided it's time for me to stand up for myself. "Mom I understand where you're coming from but Kaylee, Mackenzie and I have been on our own for the past year so I think we can handle going to LA and we'll be safe" I said trying to get my point out. "Well maybe you girl's were a bit more mature enough I would let you go. But how do I know you girls won't be partying all night or hooking up with strange guys or even doing drugs", she rambled sounding mad and concerned all at once. I looked at her feeling both hurt and mad that she didn't trust me. But if Christina or Samantha had asked to go she probably would let them. "We are mature enough. We all have been working our butts off in school so we can enjoy the summer. And why would you worry now about drugs and partying when that's half of what college kids do. I never and will never do drugs and I'm hurt that you don't have faith in me or my friends!" I yelled feeling more upset than I had been already after being ignored down stairs. "Don't you dare yell at me young lady! All I am trying to do is protect you from getting yourself in trouble because I care too much about you", she said looking at me with tears in her eyes. " If you really cared about me you wouldn't have ignored me downstairs when I was trying to tell you all of this or treat me like a baby", I said trying to calm down. My mom looked at me this time she wasn't crying. She looked at me like a young adult. " Your right. I do treat you like a baby and the only reason why is because not only are you the baby of this family but you're my last little girl. I watched Christina and Samantha grow up to fast to soon when they were your age. I only want the best for you and I'm sorry if I hurt you thinking I didn't care about all the stuff you accomplished when you were younger", she replied holding my hand. I took what she said and thought about what she was really saying. "Don't grow up to fast or you'll miss something great". I smiled and we talked about the trip but I wasn't ready to talk about my secret conversations with James. So after she agreed to let me go I messaged Kaylee who replied with seven exclamation points and she gave me the run down on what time she and Mackenzie would pick me up. I started to pack when I heard that I got a new message so I went into my twitter and saw that James had messaged me asking when we could meet. I stared down at the screen and wanted to say "yes" but I wasn't sure if I was ready for the meeting. I've thought about it and it still scared me. So instead of replying yes I replied maybe with a wink smiley face. **


End file.
